Vinte e quatro horas
by edwardiana
Summary: COMPLETA. Chega o dia da batalha final. Hermione é capturada e jogada em uma cela. Logo depois Snape se junta a ela. Ambos terão de compartilhar a cela até que seus destinos sejam determinados. Tradução de "24 little hours" escrita por Severusgirl.
1. Pensamentos inconscientes

**24 Horas **

**Sinopse:** Chegou o dia da grande batalha. Hermione é capturada e jogada em uma cela. Um pouco depois Snape se junta a ela. Eles precisam compartilhar a cela até que a batalha final termine e seus destinos sejam determinados. Tradução de "Twenty-four Little Hours" escrita por Severusgirl.

**Autor:** Severusgirl

**Tradução:** Edwardiana Newman

**Casais:** Snape/Hermione

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Romance/Angst

**Spoilers:** Nenhum

**Agradecimentos:** Bem, os personagens são da JKRowling, e a história foi escrita pela Severusgirl. Eu apenas fiz a tradução.

The characters belong to JKRowling and the story was written by Severusgirl. I only translated it into Portuguese.

**Capítulo 1**

**Pensamentos inconscientes**

**De 9:00 às 11:00 da manhã**

Hermione gemeu. Cada parte do seu corpo doía e sua cabeça girava. O que havia acontecido?

Ela abriu seus olhos e viu um teto muito alto. Havia uma réstia de sol pálido brilhando que vinha de uma janela muito, muito alta e protegida com barras.

Ela esfregou os olhos, tentando encontrar algum sentido no que estava vendo.

Ainda hesitante, ela se levantou e abriu os olhos outra vez.

Uma cama estreita de ferro, um travesseiro, um cobertor tão puído que ela não o daria a um cachorro, uma mesa, uma jarra, uma tijela e um copo. Só isso. Não havia mais nada na sala...bem, o que era aquilo no canto?

Ela olhou atentamente para lá.

Ah, ótimo! Um penico.

A verdade caiu sobre ela.

Ela era uma prisioneira.

E as coisas começaram a voltar a sua memória.

A batalha entre a luz e a escuridão, o bem e o mal. Harry e Voldemort lutavam em algum lugar lá fora.

Ela havia sido capturada. Um feitiço desferido pelas suas costas. Mas onde ela estava?

Ela ficou quieta e prestou atenção, mas não ouviu nada. O silêncio era completo, ou ela estava sozinha ou um feitiço silenciador havia sido lançado na cela.

Ela tremeu. Estava frio lá dentro.

Voldemort os havia pego desprevenidos, atacando no meio da noite. Ela não teve tempo de trocar o pijama por algo mais quente.

Ela vestia apenas shorts e uma camiseta de alcinhas. Não era muito prático para uma batalha, mas trocar de roupa não havia sido sua prioridade quando Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte apareceram em Hogwarts de repente.

Ela se perguntava o que teria acontecido com os outros. Harry, Ronny, Gina...todos. Eles ainda estariam vivos?

A pergunta, e sua possível resposta, fez um gosto amargo subir até a sua boca. Ela levantou, cambaleante, e andou até a mesa. Ao menos havia água no jarro. Ela derramou um pouco no copo e bebeu.

Ela soltou um grito e deixou o copo cair quando a porta da cela bateu violentamente contra a parede. No mesmo instante o ar se encheu de gritos e lamentos vindos de fora. Obviamente ela não estava sozinha. Mãos invisíveis jogaram um corpo em sua direção.

Hermione correu até a porta, mas ela se fechou antes que pudesse alcançá-la. O som metálico do cadeado se fechando a deixou novamente no silêncio.

Ela encostou a cabeça contra a porta fechada respirando profundamente a fim de acalmar a sua frustração. Aqui estava ela, encarcerada, enquanto seus amigos lutavam a mais importante batalha da história do mundo bruxo. Ela se sentia tão desamparada.

Lentamente ela se virou para o monte de trapos que agora jazia esparramado no chão da cela.

Ela não podia ver seu rosto, mas reconheceria aquele cabelo em qualquer lugar.

"Professor Snape!" exclamou Hermione.

**De 11:00 da manhã até 1:00 da tarde**

Havia dor, ele sabia disso. Sua cabeça parecia dividida em duas e certamente havia sangue. Suas costelas, do lado esquerdo, também doíam cada vez que ele respirava. Ele tentou controlar a respiração, encurtando cada inspiração, a fim de diminuir a dor.

Então ele abriu os olhos.

E os abriu ainda mais.

Uma visão à sua frente!

Uma mulher extremamente atraente, com uma esplêndida cabeleira encaracolada, se inclinava sobre ele e passava as mãos sobre seu corpo inerte. A gravidade havia afastado a camiseta dela do corpo dando a ele a fantástica visão de um maravilhoso par de seios.

Apesar da dor, ele sentiu seu membro ficar rígido e não viu nenhuma razão para evitar a ereção. Afinal, era ela que o estava provocando.

Ele gemeu com satisfação.

Ela olhou para ele.

Adoráveis olhos amendoados, longos cílios escuros, faces rosadas e lábios carnudos e sexies. O que aquela criatura maravilhosa estava fazendo, manuseando o corpo dele daquela maneira?

Ela estava falando.

"...essor, o senhor tem um lenço?"

Hummm, ela estava mais aprumada agora e a camiseta dela havia retornado ao lugar. Mas ele ainda podia ver os mamilos rígidos sob o tecido.

"Meu...bolso," ele conseguiu falar com dificuldade.

"Qual? No seu manto?"

"Não... calças."

Uau, céus! A mão dela estava dentro do bolso das calças dele, viajando em direção ao seu membro ereto.

Ela deu um gritinho e tirou a mão do bolso dele, trazendo um lenço branco.

"Eu ... Eu vou pegar um pouco de água", disse ela se virando. Ele pode ver que ela estava completamente vermelha.

Era doloroso se virar para vê-la, mas valeu a pena. Apenas olhar para aquele traseiro firme, parcamente cobertos pelo shorts muito curto, e as pernas dela...

Ele gemeu mais uma vez, sua mão se movendo para o seu pênis dolorido, desejando que ela voltasse a cuidar dele.

Em resposta as suas preces, ela o fez.

"Isso pode doer um pouco."

Hummm, vá em frente... porque ele deveria se preocupar com isso?

Ele gritou quando o lenço, frio e molhado, foi colocado gentilmente sobre a sua cabeça, perpetrando uma dor lancinante através do seu crânio.

Bem, aquilo matou a excitação.

"Desculpe, professor. Eu tinha que deter o fluxo do sangue. O senhor tem um corte feio do lado da sua cabeça."

'Professor?', pensou Snape franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ah, mas é claro.

E essa é...?

Ele olhou para ela, enquanto a realidade voltava para ele.

Granger. Hermione Granger.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente e suspirou aliviado.

Ufa! Aquela havia sido perto.

_Muito_ perto.


	2. Quando, mas não porque

**Capítulo 2**

**Quando, mas não porque**

**Entre 1:00 e 2:00 da tarde**

Ela olhou para ele preocupada.

"Professor, é Hermione Granger...tente se concentrar. O senhor sabe quem eu sou?"

Ele acentiu com a cabeça e abriu seus olhos.

"Sim, senhorita Granger. Eu sei quem você é. Me ajude a sentar, sim..."

Ela o ajudou de forma que suas costas recostassem na parede enquanto mantinha o lenço na sua cabeça.

"O que aconteceu com o senhor?"

"Eu estava retornando ao castelo e pude ver atividade frenética atavés de algumas janelas." Ele tirou o lenço das mãos dela e olhou para ele, estava encharcado de sangue. "Infelizmente eu subestimei a quantidade de _seguidores_ que estavam lá. Eu estava pronto para duelar com dois deles quando vi, em uma janela, o reflexo de Lúcio Malfoy atrás de mim. Antes que eu pudesse me virar ele atacou..."

"Eu não sei exatamente quantos _seguidores_ eram, mas ao menos oito Comensais da Morte e Voldemort...", Hermione começou a explicar.

"_Senhorita Granger_!", falou Snape contorcendo o rosto. "Você se importa? Eu já sinto dor suficiente e não é necessário aumentá-la dezendo o nome _dele_."

"Eu sinto muito...Eu esqueci. Lúcio Malfoy deve tê-lo atingido com o feitiço _Caducus_, eu suponho."

"Por que você acha isso?"

"O _Caducus_ pode provocar confusão temporária quando o efeito do feitiço se dissipa e como senhor não parecia saber quem eu era..."

Sem dúvida ele não sabia que ela era, pensou Hermione. Com quem ele a havia confundido, para ter tão óbvia ... e embaraçosa... reação física? Tudo que ela estava fazendo era procurar um lenço nos bolsos dele a fim de deter o sangue... e ele respondeu de forma bastante...intensa.

Ela sentiu suas faces ficarem quentes. Isso apenas acentuou a sua recente descoberta do fato de que ele não era apenas um professor, mas também ... um homem.

Ela sabia _quando_ aquilo havia ocorrido, mas não _porque_.

Alguns meses atrás, durante a primeira aula de Poções depois do feriado de Páscoa, Snape estava circulando pela classe, inspecionando os caldeirões de cada aluno. Quando ele alcançou o dela, ele se inclinou sobre seu ombro para observar dentro do caldeirão e uma mecha do cabelo dela de alguma maneira se prendeu no botão da veste do professor. Quando ele se virou para deixá-la, ela deu um grito de dor enquanto seu cabelo sofria um puxão violento. Então se seguiram os quinze segundos mais embaraçosos da sua vida, enquanto ele soltava seu cabelo e a repreendia: "Durante as aulas, prenda esse cabelo ou o mantenha curto".

Ela não pensou muito no episódio até algumas noites depois quando Gina começou aquela conversa ridícula:

"Se você fosse obrigada a dormir com alguém de Sonserina, quem você escolheria?"

Sem hesitar, Gina, Parvati e Lavender disseram em uníssono:

"Malfoy!"

Hermione olhou para elas sem acreditar.

"Malfoy? Vocês não podem estar falando sério!"

"Bem, quem mais há lá? Goyle?", perguntou Lavender.

"Eca!", gritaram Parvati e Gina, batendo os pés no chão.

"Imagine ter aquilo bufando e ofegando sobre você!", exclamou Gina.

"Vamos lá, Hermione. Quem mais há lá, além do Malfoy?"

"Ninguém. Eu não tocaria nenhum deles nem com uma varinha de três metros."

"Buuu...a pergunta não é essa. Se você fosse obrigada, quem você escolheria?"

A mente de Hermione subitamente se voltou para o momento quando o seu cabelo ficou preso no botão da veste de Snape. Como, no processo de soltar seu cabelo, ela havia ficado perto dele, tão perto que sua cabeça ficou junto ao seu peito e seu ombro chegou a se apoiar nele. Ele lembrou ter sentido a solidez do corpo dele, notando a manga da veste que flutuava enquanto seus braços se moviam, a envolvendo momentaneamente e o aroma masculino que desprendia dele.

A lembrança fez um calor dominar seu corpo. Ela esteve tão perto, ligada a ele. Foi quase como se aquele momento tivesse sido uma experiência íntima. Ela ficou chocada ao perceber que a possibilidade de compartilhar uma experiência íntima _real_ com ele a excitava.

"Vejam só, ela está corando. Vamos lá, Hermione.. quem é o Sonserino sortudo?"

Ela olhou para as outras.

"OK, eu acho que vocês tem razão, tem de ser o Malfoy."

**Entre 2:00 e 3:00 da tarde**

Parecia que o sangramento havia parado. Ao menos a dor na sua cabeça havia diminuído e ele conseguia respirar melhor agora.

Ele tinha que concordar com Granger, o feitiço paralizante poderia ter sido facilmente o _Caducus_, sem dúvida ele havia ficado desnorteado. Mas ele temia que Malfoy tivesse usado um de seus preferidos: _Imus Viritas_.

Freqüentemente Lúcio aumentava seu prazer ao machucar as pessoas usando esse feitiço em particular. No processo de voltar a consciência, a vítima normalmente revelava seus desejos mais secretos. Isso não apenas divertia Malfoy como podia se mostrar bastante útil algumas vezes, para chantagem ou outros fins.

Ela não precisava saber disso. Quanto menos detalhes ela soubesse do que se passou em sua mente durante sua recuperação, seus mais secretos desejos, melhor. Que ela continuasse a pensar que havia sido a Caducus.

Ele olhou para ela. Ela parecia estar ilesa. Ela levou água para ele beber, enxaguou o sangue do lenço e colocou o travesseiro da cama sob as costas dele, fazendo com que ele ficasse um pouco mais confortável.

Todo esse cuidado e atenção de um aluno? Essa era uma experiência singular. Da forma que ele tratava cada um deles ele esperava ser deixado no chão para que pisassem nele. Granger, entretanto, tinha um senso extraordinário de moralidade e ética. Ela não o deixaria sofrer. Existia um senso de decência nela.

"_...Céus, ouça você mesmo, defendendo a sabe-tudo Grifinória."_

Ele continuou a olhar para ela enquanto ela parava ao lado da mesa e bebia um pouco de água. Ele apreciou todas as curvas, cobertas e descobertas do seu corpo, os músculos delineados, mas ainda femininos sob sua pele sedosa e fresca, enquanto ela levava o copo aos lábios...

"_Você precisa parar com essa bobagem adolescente! Você tem de parar de olhar para ela desse jeito."_

Tudo começou aquela noite, alguns meses atrás, durante o feriado de Páscoa, quando ele acidentalmente a viu saindo do banheiro do terceiro andar.

Ela estava usando uma robe delicado que chegava aos pés. Sua pele parecia limpa e rosada devido ao banho e seu cabelo estava preso no alto da cabeça dando a ela um ar Grego. Foi impossível não lembrar da estátua de Afrodite que uma vez ele havia visto na casa de Lúcio Malfoy.

A visão dela o vez parar em seu caminho.

Era tarde, a escola quase vazia devido ao feriado, ninguém estava por perto e ele tinha certeza que ela não o havia visto em meio as sombras, quando ele parou e a observou, fascinado. Ele, verdadeiramente, não tinha segundas intenções quando a comparara com uma estátua. Então ela começou a andar lentamente pelo corredor em direção a ele, sua mão indo até os cabelos e os soltando dos prendedores. Ela balançou a cabeleira fazendo com que se espalhasse sobre os ombros, mas o movimento fez com que a nécessarie que carregava caísse ao chão. Ao abaixar-se para pegá-la, o nó que prendia o robe se afrouxou, o roupão se abriu completamente, e durante poucos segundos ele teve uma visão completa do seu corpo nu antes que ela se envolvesse novamente no tecido amarrando-o e continuando através do corredor.

Ele afundou-se ainda mais nas sombras, segurando a respiração, sabendo que ela o interpretaria erroneamente se o encontrasse bisbilhotando. Ela passou por ele sem vê-lo.

Nunca antes ele havia reagido a uma aluna daquela forma. Na verdade, fazia um longo tempo desde que qualquer mulher provocasse tal reação nele. Ele teve de esperar uns bons minutos, todo o tempo recitanto ingredientes de poções, antes que fosse capaz de sair das sombras e percorrer o caminho até seus aposentos sem embaraços.

Naquela noite, na privacidade da sua cama, ele pensou nela parada no corredor. Ele não era dado a fantasias, mas nessa ocasião ele se permitiu uma. Ela havia aberto o roupão, mas antes de fechá-lo ela olhou para frente e o viu parado no fim do corredor. Ao invés de gritar de medo e aversão, ela sorriu e deixou o robe aberto enquanto caminhava em direção a ele, entrando nas sombras junto com ele, pressionando seu corpo nu contra o dele, permitindo que ele a tocasse, a beijasse. A mão dele, nesse momento, havia se transformado na mão dela, acariciando-o com uma expertise além da sua idade e experiência.

Depois, ele ficou enojado com ele mesmo. Ela era uma aluna. Mal tinha completado dezoito anos. Há alguns meses atrás ela ainda era uma menina, e ele seria preso caso a fantasia se realizasse. Ele não podia acreditar que havia se deixado levar por uma fantasia idiota, uma fantasia...vulgar. Jovem aluna e professor de meia-idade. Ele se sentiu envergonhado de ter imaginado clichê tão patético. Ele era melhor do que isso. Mais forte que isso.

Agora aqui estavam eles, trancados juntos em uma cela. Sua mente _precisava_ se concentrar na batalha lá fora, nas conseqüências... e no destino de ambos caso o lado errado saísse vencedor.


	3. Que diabos era aquilo?

**Capítulo três**

**Que diabos era aquilo?**

**Entre 3:00 e 4:00 da tarde**

Hermione estava deitada na cama, olhando fixamente para o teto. Não havia mais nada a fazer.

Ele parecia ter adormecido. Ele estava sentado no chão, suas costas contra a parede, suas pernas esticadas na sua frente. O queixo dele repousava no seu peito e seus olhos estavam fechados a mais de vinte minutos. Ao menos o corte na cabeça dele tinha parado de sangrar.

Ela tremeu. Estava frio. Ela puxou o cobertor, mas haviam tantos furos nele que ele pouco aquecia. A cama estava úmida. Ela tinha certeza de ter visto traças andando pelo canto do colchão quando ela puxou o cobertor para se deitar.

Ela olhou para a janela.

Ela devia ter ido para casa na Páscoa.

A última vez que ela havia visto os pais tinha sido no Natal. Por que ela não foi para casa na Páscoa?

Porque eles tinham ido esquiar com os Birkowitzs e ela queria gastar todo seu tempo livre revisando para os NIEMs.

Se ela soubesse o que iria acontecer, que Voldemort iria atacar _antes_ dos exames, ela teria ido para casa.

O Natal pode ter sido a última vez que ela viu seus pais. Para sempre.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Ela não se importou o suficiente com eles, ela não brincou o suficiente com eles, ela não fez o suficiente para eles saberem o quanto ela os amava...

...mas ela não sabia que _isso_ ia acontecer.

Agora talvez ela nunca mais tivesse a chance. Amanhã, a essa hora, ela poderia estar ...

"_Não pense nisso. Não pense nisso."_

Ela se virou para olhar para Snape. Sua cabeça havia se movido e ela podia ver um lado do seu rosto.

Será que ele estava tão apavorado quanto ela? Teria ele o mesmo temor do que poderia acontecer a eles...a todos, se Voldemort vencesse essa batalha?

Por um pequeno instante ele ficou em dúvida, pensando se ele mudaria de lado, suplicando uma aliança com Voldemort mais uma vez, a fim de salvar sua pele. De alguma maneira ela achava que não. Mesmo que ele detestasse Harry, Hermione acreditava que Snape tinha lealdade suficiente a Dumbledore para se manter do seu lado. Do lado do bem.

Ela se moveu e percebeu que precisava fazer xixi desesperadamente. Ela olhou para o penico no canto da cela, então olhou para Snape. Ele iria acordar? Conseguiria ela ir até lá sem despertá-lo?

Ao invés de levantar-se, ela continuou olhando para ele, seus olhos estudando o rosto dele.

Ele tinha um semblante de paz enquanto estava dormindo. Quase como um pássaro adormecido. Seu nariz era verdadeiramente grande, será que atrapalharia? Seus lábios finos não eram exatamente convidativos a um beijo, mas...

Os olhos dela percorreram o pescoço, visível enquanto sua cabeça pendia para o lado, o sangue pulsando sob a pele pálida. Seria essa uma de suas zonas erógenas? Se ela passasse a língua sobre aquele pedaço de pele, beijasse e sugasse seu pescoço, será que ele se contorceria e gemeria de prazer?

Seus olhos vagaram mais para baixo, se concentrando no espaço deixado pela abertura do manto, seguindo a fila de botões na sua veste negra. Imaginando quantos botões haveriam nas suas calças e quão rápido eles poderiam ser abertos por outra pessoa, que não ele, sem usar magia. E enquanto ela apertava a mão entre as próprias coxas agora quentes, ela pensava em como ele seria atrás de todos aqueles botões.

Olhando para o seu rosto outra vez ela fez com que sua cabeça ficasse alinhada com a dele. Então era assim que ele pareceria se um dia ela estivesse ao lado dele na cama.

Sabendo que aquilo era uma coisa boba e infantil, mas querendo manter sua mente longe de pensamentos pessimistas, ela se imaginou em uma cama de casal, sua cabeça recostada em um travesseiro fofo e seu corpo aconchegado ao dele. Então ela iria acordar depois de uma maravilhosa noite de sexo e assim que seus olhos abrissem ela veria o rosto dele no travesseiro, relaxado, feliz e adormecido ao seu lado...

Seus olhos realmente se abriram e ela olhou em direção a ele a fim de trazer um toque de realidade a sua fantasia...mas o encontrou acordado, olhando diretamente para ela.

Ela gritou e se sentou na cama.

Seu rosto estava queimando. Oh, céus, que constrangedor, que humilhante...

...e ele era um _Legimens_! Ele era capaz de ver o que ela estivera pensando!

Essa não!

**Entre 4:00 e 5:00 da tarde**

Claro que ela gritou.

Como ele poderia esperar qualquer outra coisa? Uma jovem mulher, como ela, acordando e encontrando o seu velho e frio rosto encarando-a.

Ele não deveria ter olhado tão fixamente para ela, mas quando ele abriu os olhos e a viu adormecida na cama, ela parecia tão tranqüila, tão bela, como em um conto de fadas. Ela possuía uma expressão feliz e de expectativa e apesar dele não poder ler seus pensamentos enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados, ele pode ver o suficiente em seu rosto para saber que seu sonho era um sonho doce. Ele daria tudo para saber quem era o Grifinório sortudo que estava lá com ela.

Ele olhou rapidamente para o outro lado, esperando que seus anos de treinamento não tivessem permitido que seus próprios olhos o traíssem e dessem alguma pista do que se passava em sua mente. Ele estava permitindo que os pensamentos vagassem perigosamente nos últimos tempos.

Agora ela cruzava o aposento em passos largos. Ele olhou para ela e a encontrou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, inclinando-se para frente, como se estivesse sentido dor. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho.

"Senhorita Granger, você está bem?" ele perguntou.

"Estou, estou," ela respondeu. "Eu apenas...apenas...ah! Eu preciso fazer xixi."

"_Precisa...? Ah, sim, claro. Isso pode ser um problema."_

Os olhos dele correram ao redor da sala e encontraram o penico no canto. Ele apontou para lá.

"Sim, eu sei que ele está lá...mas...mas..você também está. Eu gostaria de alguma privacidade."

Ele a encarou.

"Senhorita Granger, nós estamos trancados em uma cela de três-por-três, aonde você sugere que eu vá?"

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Ou talvez você esteja imaginando que o guarda lá fora irá permitir que eu saia um momento enquanto a dama se alivia?"

Ele viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas e pela primeira vez na vida se arrependeu de ter sido tão cruel.

"Eu fecharei os meus olhos", ele afirmou.

"Isso não é o suficiente. Você terá de virar de costas também"

"Eu posso garantir que não irei espionar a senhorita."

"Eu não me importo. Vire de costas."

Com um suspiro ele fez como lhe era pedido.

"E coloque suas mãos sobre seus ouvidos..."

Com outro suspiro ele também fez isso.

"Você ainda pode me ouvir?"

"Não."

"Cante."

"O que?", e ele se virou para ela com incredulidade estampada no rosto.

"Cante. Assim eu saberei que você não pode me ouvir."

"Senhorita Granger, eu nunca cantei na minha vida."

"Bem..., mas....por favoooor."

Ela parecia desesperada. Com relutância ele deu as costas para ela outra vez, fechou os olhos, pôs as mãos sobre os ouvidos e lembrou uma música da sua juventude.

Um pouco depois ele sentiu um tapinha em seu ombro. Ele se virou para olhar para ela.

"Que diabos era aquilo?", Hermione perguntou divertida.

"Senhorita Granger, por favor lembre-se que eu sou seu professor e que deve se dirigir a mim de maneira apropriada..."

Ela riu.

"Eu sinto muito, professor, mas .... que diabos era aquilo?"

"Apenas uma música que eu me lembro dos meus tempos de rapaz."

"Chamada...?"

"E isso importa?", ele não ia contar a ela. Era apenas uma canção que ele havia arrancado da sua memória, isso era tudo. Ele não sabia porque aquela música em particular havia aparecido, mas era isso. Tinha sido uma coisa aleatória.

Completamente aleatória.

"Eu não me lembro", mentiu ele.

"Ok. De quem é, então?"

"Senhorita Granger...", ele disse cansado da discussão.

"Vamos lá... de quem é?", insistiu ela.

Ele suspirou.

"Uma banda chamada The Buzzcocks."

"Muito bem!", ela sorriu e depois franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ei, eu acho que já ouvi falar deles..."

"É mesmo?", respondeu ele sem interesse.

"Eles eram uma banda punk. Uma banda trouxa?!"

"Sim", e ele viu as sobrancelhas dela se levantarem em surpresa. "Todos nós fazemos coisas estranhas na adolescência, Senhorita Granger. Vocês não são a primeira geração a passar por isso."

Ela riu enquanto se sentava ao lado dele, as costas apoiadas na parede.

Ele sorriu por dentro. Ele tinha de admitir que o som da risada dela era delicioso. Se ele tivesse de descrevê-lo ele diria que eram 'bolhas'. Mas não bolhas de sabão, e sim daquelas que você encontra em um champagne muito caro. Um champagne com o qual você se embebedaria com prazer.

"Então", continuou ela com um olhar maroto. "Qual era o nome da música?"

Ele sentiu seu interior revirar. Ela o estava provocando?

"Eu já lhe disse, eu não lembro."

"Você lembra, sim...."

A voz dela era leve e divertida.

Aquilo _não_ deveria seguir adiante.

"A senhorita está ultrapassando o limite da familiaridade..."

"Eu sei..... mas nós podemos estar mortos amanhã. Eu apenas quero diminuir nossa angústia."

Fez-se um silêncio pesado que durou um longo tempo. Ambos ficaram olhando para a janela enquanto o sol se punha.

"O que você acha que está acontecendo lá fora?", ela murmurou.

"Eu não me atrevo a pensar", ele respondeu pesadamente.

Outro silêncio.

Ela tremeu ao seu lado e ele percebeu, com grande constrangimento, que ele estava envolvido em um manto enquanto ela vestia praticamente nada.

Rapidamente ele abriu o fecho do manto e o tirou, colocando-o sobre os ombros da jovem e a envolvendo nele.

Ele sabia que não precisava prender o fecho para ela, mas ele descobriu que queria fazê-lo.

Ele estava consciente do olhar que ela lhe dirigia enquanto ele ajustava a gola do manto, garantindo que ficaria de pé, protegendo o pescoço dela.

Ele terminou e olhou novamente para ela.

"Obrigada", ela disse diretamente para os olhos dele.

Um sentimento desconhecido o aqueceu, como se por um momento a risada borbulhante dela estivesse dentro dele.

Que diabos era aquilo?


	4. Doçura e Sedução

**Capítulo 4**

**Doçura e sedução**

**Entre 5:00 e 6:00 da tarde**

"Você está com fome?", perguntou Hermione.

"Sim."

"Eles não deveriam ter trazido alguma comida para nós?"

Ele puxou o cobertor para mais perto de seus ombros.

"Você tem grande fé na natureza humana, senhorita Granger. Você realmente acredita que eles estão preocupados com a nossa alimentação? Agradeça o fato de ao menos terem nos deixado água."

Ela olhou para ele.

"Mas eles são obrigados a nos alimentar! Existem regras ... direitos humanos..."

Ele suspirou cansado.

"Você esqueceu com quem está lidando? Você acha que o Lorde das Trevas siga regras e convenções?"

Ele continuava a encará-lo.

"Então nós podemos morrer de fome?"

"Não", ele disse calmamente. "Eu não acredito que esse seja o nosso destino, mas eles apenas nos alimentarão quando lembrarem de fazê-lo."

Ele parou por um instante.

Então ele se lembrou...

Ele apalpou a veste e foi até seu bolso.

"Aqui!", disse ele.

E tirou do bolso alguma coisa embrulhada em papel celofane colorido.

Ela olhou para ele surpreendida.

"_Você_ carrega doces nos bolsos?!"

"_Um_ doce", ele a corrigiu. "O diretor insistiu para que eu levasse um da última vez que estive em sua sala. Acho que ele o chamou de 'Caramelo achocolatado de Devonshire'!"

Ela riu mais uma vez.

"O Professor Dumbledore realmente adora doces, não?"

Ela puxou as pontas do papel celofane e o doce se abriu. Dentro ela encontrou um pedaço grande de caramelo dourado, coberto de chocolate.

"Vamos dividí-lo", ela afirmou.

Ele olhou para ela.

"Não, obrigado. Eu não tenho nenhum apetite para doces."

"Eu sei que ele não matará nossa fome, mas nas atuais circunstâncias, açucar é bom para você."

Ele continuou a olhar para ela. _"Lá vai ela de novo"_, pensou ele. E ele estava certo.

"Ele ajudará a manter sua energia. Alpinistas sempre levam chocolate em suas viagens. Hilary e Tenzing fizeram isso ao escalar o Everest em 1953...Isso poderá ajudá-lo a manter-se vivo."

"Isso é muito interessante, senhorita Granger, mas..."

As palavras morreram em sua boca quando ele a viu colocando o caramelo na boca e lentamente mordendo-o. Um pequeno 'Humm' escapando dela enquanto metade do doce desaparecia atrás de seus dentes perfeitos. Ele não conseguiu acreditar quando ela estendeu a mão, levando o resto do caramelo até os lábios dele.

Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para o doce que pairava sobre seus lábios cerrados.

O caramelo havia estado na boca de Hermione, tocado seus lábios. Ele podia ver as marcas recentes feitas pelos dentes dela, a extremidade mordida brilhando com a sua saliva. E ela estava se oferecendo para alimentá-lo.

A cena toda era tão comum e entretanto tão...tão...

Lentamente ele abriu a boca permitindo que ela colocasse o caramelo dentro.

Ele deixou o caramelo repousar em sua boca enquanto a ponta de sua língua percorria a extremidade que ela havia mordido, reunindo todas as evidências que restavam da boca que anteriormente o tocara.

Quando ele finalmente se permitiu mastigar ele mal notou o sabor extremamente doce do caramelo. Toda a sua atenção estava concentrada em rememorar o efêmero toque dos dedos delicados em sua boca.

"Delicioso, não?", ela perguntou.

Ele mastigou lentamente, ainda atônito.

"Ei, eu disse que estava delicioso. Eu gostaria que você tivesse outros. O Professor Dumbledore sempre tem as melhores guloseimas. São ainda melhores que os da Dedos de Mel. Eu acho que ele mesmo os prepara magicamente..."

Ele estava confuso. Como ela podia falar tão normalmente depois do que havia feito. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia do que tinha provocado?

Ele olhou para ela.

Não, provavelmente ela não sabia. A pequena senhorita-sabe-tudo era inocente nas artes da sedução. O que ela fez havia sido totalmente inconsciente.

Mas ela tinha dezoito anos! Numa escola interna mista. Ela não podia ser _tão_ inocente. Sem dúvida ela já teve _algum_ contato sexual com rapazes. Ela era tão íntima de Potter e Weasley, com certeza com algum dos dois... Nem que fossem apenas uns amassos em um canto escuro, isso já a teria despertado para o mundo do comportamento sexual. Eles tinham Draco Malfoy na escola! Era inacreditável que uma aluna do sexo feminino ainda não tivesse sido apalpada pelo pequeno canalha.

**Entre 6:00 e 7:00 da noite**

Hermione se ajeitou dentro do manto, lambeu o restante do caramelo dos seus dentes e sorriu para si mesma.

Ela o tinha deixado desconcertado.

Ao menos aquilo tirava da sua mente outros pensamentos terríveis.

Ela percebeu que estava ficando difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse frio e fome.

Mesmo o manto do professor já não mantinha o frio afastado como quando ela o colocou. Era apenas um manto de verão. Ele devia estar congelando.

Ela não podia acreditar na mudança no tempo. Ontem mesmo ela estava molhando os pés no lago de Hogwarts...

"Professor, como o tempo pode ter mudado tão drasticamente?", e então ela teve um pensamento assustador. "Isso não é um sinal de que...?".

"Não. É apenas o clima natural aqui."

"O que você quer dizer? Onde nós estamos?"

"Senhorita Granger, nós estamos aqui a horas. Você ainda não sabe onde nós estamos?"

"Não", ela respondeu. "Eu apenas pensei que tínhamos sido jogados nas masmorras do castelo de Voldemort. Ops, desculpe professor."

Ele olhou para ela enquanto esfregava o braço esquerdo.

"Nas últimas horas eu notei várias falhas na sua educação, senhorita Granger. Preciso dar algumas pistas? Qual lugar você imagina que tenha sempre a temperatura de um terrível inverno? Qual lugar é tão seguro que eu nem me daria ao trabalho de tentar escapar? Você realmente acredita que eu nos deixaria aqui famintos, com frio, esperando a morte, se houvesse a menor possibilidade de fuga?"

Ela olhou para ele sem acreditar.

"Azkaban?!"

"Muito bem!", ele disse sarcasticamente. "Cinco pontos para Grifinória."

"Oh, cale a boca!", ela gritou, se pondo de pé, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. "Já é difícil o suficiente sem o seu sarcasmo". Ela deu as costas para ele, instantaneamente percebendo que havia gritado com um professor. Ela se encolheu esperando a inevitável reação do 'Professor Snape'.

"Sim", disse ele, quase se desculpando. "Eu vou tentar lembrar que nós não estamos em classe no momento."

Ela engoliu em seco.

"Como podemos estar em Azkaban?", perguntou Hermione virando-se novamente para encará-lo. "O Ministério controla Azkaban. Quem iria nos colocar aqui?"

"O Lorde das Trevas. Quando ele tomou o controle e soltou seus seguidores e Comensais da Morte sobrou muito espaço para seus inimigos."

"Isso quer dizer que...Harry pode estar aqui em algum lugar?"

"Não. Potter ainda está lutando ou já está morto."

Ele deve ter visto seu olhar de sofrimento porque logo acrescentou: "Mas eu acredito que ele ainda está vivo. Alguém já teria vindo até nós se o Lorde das Trevas fosse vitorioso."

Hermione gritou quando ouviu um barulho metálico vindo da porta no exato momento em que o professor lhe contava suas esperanças.

Uma pequena abertura na porta se abriu e uma bandeja foi empurrada com força através dela contendo pedaços de pão, um pouco de queijo e um jarro.

O pão voou da bandeja para o chão e o jarro balançou fazendo com que a tampa caísse e um pouco do conteúdo se esparramasse.

Snape pulou até a bandeja retornando o jarro a posição vertical, evitando assim o líquido derramasse completamente. Ele pegou o pão que estava no chão e levou a bandeja para a mesa.

O coração de Hermione ainda estava aos pulos quando ela se aproximou da mesa e cheirou o jarro.

"Sopa? Oh, graças aos céus!", ela balbuciou, sem ter certeza se foi porque lhes trouxeram comida ou porque não vieram pegá-los.

"Nós teremos de usar o copo", disse Snape despejando um pouco de sopa no copo de água e entregando a ela.

A sopa estava quase fria, mas era melhor do que nada. Ela bebeu alguns goles e estendeu o copo para ele.

"Eu beberei depois", afirmou Severo partindo o pão.

"Não, nós beberemos um pouco cada um", insistiu ela. Quando ele se virou ela colocou o copo em suas mãos. "Não seja bobo, você está tão faminto quanto eu."

Eles comeram.

Não saciados, mas ao menos não mais famintos, eles dividiram o último pedaço de pão. Ela sentou-se na cama.

Ele colocou a tampa novamente no jarro. Eles não haviam comido tudo, apesar de desejarem. Eles haviam decidido guardar um pouco, não sabendo quando seriam alimentados outra vez.

Ela olhou para cima quando alguma coisa molhada caiu sobre sua cabeça.

"Ah, não!", exclamou a bruxa.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente enquanto a neve começava a entrar através da janela aberta e caía na cama.

"Me ajude a arrastar a cama para o outro lado da cela", ele disse, pegando um dos lados da cama.

Ela pegou o outro lado e juntos eles a moveram. Depois sentaram sobre a cama pesadamente, lado a lado.

"Eu realmente espero que você tenha razão e isso não seja um sinal", murmurou Hermione.

"Eu também, senhorita Granger. Eu também."


	5. Tranqüilo e coberto de neve

**Capítulo 5**

**Tranqüilo e coberto de neve**

**Entre 7:00 e 8:00 da noite**

Ao menos a cama era um pouco mais macia do que o chão. Ela sentou-se com as costas encostadas na parede.

A neve, apesar que continuar entrando pela janela, não os alcançava. Mas o frio que ela trazia, sim.

Como ela podia reclamar? Harry, Ronny, Gina e todos os outros estavam lá fora lutando por suas vidas. Seria um milagre se qualquer um deles sobrevivesse.

Quais deles ainda estariam vivos quando tudo isso terminasse? Não muitos se Voldemort saísse vitorioso. Harry certamente estaria morto...

Ela se afundou em pensamentos mórbidos, aterrorizada em pensar quão facilmente eles poderiam se transformar em realidade.

E o professor Dumbledore? Ele podia ser um bruxo muito poderoso, mas também era muito velho. Ela havia percebido que ele parecia cada dia mais cansado. Ela não duvidava que ele tivesse poder suficiente para bloquear os ataques de Voldemort, mas teria ele a energia necessária?

Ela não podia imaginar um mundo sem Dumbledore.

Ou Harry.

Ou qualquer um de seus amigos...

...mas se Voldemort ganhasse ela não estaria viva para ver o mundo sem Harry ou Ronny...

"Professor, porque eles não me mataram?"

Ele estava sentado de frente para ela, na ponta da cama, suas mãos sustentando a cabeça. Ao ouvir a pergunta dela ele se ajeitou na cama e levantou os olhos.

"Eu acredito que eles tinham ordens para trazê-la viva como uma precaução extra. Se a batalha não terminar como o Lorde das Trevas planejou ele terá você para barganhar."

Ela engoliu o líquido amargo que surgiu em sua garganta.

"Você quer dizer que ele me manterá como refém para chegar ao Harry?"

"Se ele precisar, sim"

"Mas isso não pode acontecer! Harry não pode se preocupar comigo. Ele tem que fazer o que for preciso para vencer, eu sou dispensável."

"Você sabe que Potter não pensaria assim. Vocês são muito próximos, eu creio."

"Ele é meu melhor amigo, e eu me orgulho de dizer isso. Mas eu não deveria nem ser considerada quando há tanto em jogo. Eu estou tão furiosa comigo mesma por ter sido pega tão rápido. Eu fui tão idiota!"

"Você não deve se culpar", afirmou Snape levantando e começando a andar de um lado para o outro na cela. "Os Comensais da Morte são implacáveis, cruéis e furtivos. Você se saiu bem ao sobreviver a eles tantas vezes no passado."

Ela olhou para ele e não conseguiu evitar pensar no tempo em que _ele_ foi um Comensal da Morte. Ela tentou imaginá-lo correndo por Hogwarts, lutando contra ela, Harry e Dumbledore, causando morte e destruição como os outros Comensais.

Apesar da forma como ele tratava a todos, apesar dos seus modos rudes e desagradáveis, apesar da aparência de frieza e insensibilidade, aquela imagem não se encaixava nele.

É verdade que ele sempre deu a impressão de estar no limite entre o bem e o mal, de que se aquela marca em seu braço queimasse o tempo suficiente ele acabaria atendendo ao chamado. Mas mesmo assim ela sentia que a sua essência era decente. Havia uma aura que lealdade ao redor dele.

O que ele havia dito antes?

"_Todos nós fazemos coisas estranhas na adolescência..."_

Talvez se transformar em um Comensal da Morte fosse uma dessas coisas. Ela não sabia quando ou por quanto tempo ele tinha ficado do lado errado. Tudo que ela sabia é que um dia, por alguma razão, ele havia mudado e se unido a Dumbledore.

"É tão frustrante e aterrador não saber o que está acontecendo", disse ela. "Nós só saberemos quando essa porta se abrir e nós virmos quem está do outro lado."

Ela observou enquanto ele dava voltas na cela.

"Eu acredito que nós saberemos se Potter tiver sucesso. Haverá um sinal", Snape falou.

"Que tipo de sinal?"

"Eu não sei, mas nós saberemos quando o virmos. _Se_ nós o virmos."

Ela olhou para ele enquanto ele continuava a ir e voltar.

"Você quer usar o seu manto um pouco?", ela perguntou, pensando que a caminhada era devido ao frio.

"Não, fique com ele. Você está menos vestida do que eu."

Ele passou por ela novamente.

"Há alguma coisa errada?"

"Não", ele respondeu secamente.

"Porque você está dando voltas como um tigre, então?"

"Eu estou apenas tentanto manter meu sangue circulando."

"Ah..."

Ele manteve o mesmo ritmo com um olhar grave e concentrado.

"Você tem certeza que está OK?", perguntou Hermione.

"SIM, senhorita Granger", ele respondeu irritado. "Eu estou perfeitamente bem."

Ele parou e seus ombros caíram, derrotados.

"Muito bem...em suas próprias palavras, senhorita Granger: Eu preciso fazer xixi".

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

"Será que eu devo perguntar ao guarda se posso ficar do lado de fora enquanto o cavalheiro se alivia?"

Ele ainda a encarou por um instante antes de desistir e erguer os lábios em um sorriso relutante.

"Não, mas agora é a sua vez de cantar", pediu ele agitando a mão para indicar que ela deveria virar-se.

Ela se levantou e virou-se para a parede.

Oh, céus! Agora ela sabia o que ele quis dizer, ela não cantava desde a escola primária.

Ela fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos enquanto começava a cantar:

"_Oh, pequeno Daniel, os tambores estão chamando,_

_De vale em vale e pela montanha abaixo,_

_O verão se foi e todas as folhas estão caindo,_

_Você tem que ir, e eu ficarei._

_Mas volte quando o verão atingir os campos,_

_Ou quando o vale estiver tranquilo e coberto de neve;_

_Eu estarei aqui no sol ou nas sombras,_

_Oh pequeno Daniel, eu te amo tanto._

_Mas se você vier quando as flores estiverem morrendo,_

_E eu estiver morta também,_

_Venha e procure o lugar onde estou descançando,_

_Ajoelhe-se e reze uma prece por mim._

_E eu ouvirei, apesar dos seus passos leves sobre mim._

_E todos os meus sonhos serão doces._

_E você dirá que me ama,_

_E eu descançarei em paz até que você se junte a mim."_

Uma lágrima rolou de cada um dos seus olhos e a última estrofe saiu desafinada.

"Há uma razão para ter escolhido essa música em particular?", ele perguntou com uma voz suave.

"Era a favorita da minha mãe...", ela tentou continuar mas sua voz ficou presa.

Ela se virou para a parede.

**Entre 8:00 e 9:00 da noite**

Ela estava chorando.

Normalmente, quando uma aluna chorava na frente dele era porque ele tinha sido detestável, e honestamente ele não dava a mínima. Se uma aluna tivesse se comportado como uma idiota em classe, era isso que ela merecia.

Mas isso era diferente. Era _ela_. E eles estavam _naquela_ situação.

Era uma reação típica ao perigo, lembrar-se da mãe. Ele se lembrou de ter lido um estudo sobre pessoas que se salvaram de um perigo mortal. Praticamente todas, jovens ou velhos, admitiram ter pensado em suas mães em algum momento durante a crise.

Ele se manteve no mesmo lugar enquanto olhava para ela, braços caídos ao lado do corpo, sem utilidade. Ele nunca se sentira tão inadequado emocionalmente em toda a sua vida. Ele queria colocar os braços ao redor dela e confortá-la, enxugar as lágrimas do seu rosto, mas se deteve.

Quem era o idiota agora?

Sua cabeça girou tentando pensar no que fazer em seguida.

"Veneno de cobra, casulo de caramujo ralado e três gotas de seiva de _Sonchus Oleracus_?"

Ela levou a mão ou rosto, limpou os olhos e soluçou antes de responder: "_Intemperies Vocis_, uma poção que faz com que se grite involuntariamente obscenidades.

"_Myosotis_, _Daucus Carota_ e asas de mosca-brava em infusão por 5 horas durante o equinócio de primavera?"

Ela se virou e olhou para ele. Ao menos ela tinha parado de chorar.

"Um poção simples para restaurar a memória", ela respondeu.

"E o que você acrescentaria se quisesse investigar o subconsciente?"

"A córnea de uma serpente Python e uma gota de _Veritaserum_, garantindo que o _Veritaserum_ tenha se misturado por igual."

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Quantidades iguais de _Farina, Saccharon _e_ Butyrum_, misturados com dois _Pullus Ovum_?"

Ela piscou e não conteve uma risada.

"Ingredientes para um pão-de-ló."

Gargalhando, ela se sentou na cama.

"Eu não esperava que o senhor soubesse como fazer um bolo, professor."

"Minha mãe era secretária de uma bruxa que escrevia tanto livros de poções como livros de receitas", disse ele enquanto sentava na cama ao lado dela e continuou. "Como ela estava freqüentemente doente e incapaz de trabalhar eu a ajudava a passar os rascunhos a limpo."

Ele parou surpreso consigo mesmo. Por que raios ele estava contando isso para ela?

"Então é daí que vem o seu conhecimento de poções?"

"Inicialmente sim".

"E pão-de-ló...", ela sorriu para ele.

"Meu bolo de caldeirão é um sucesso", acrescentou ele retribuindo o sorriso.

"Meus pais são dentistas, mas eu não sei muito sobre dentes".

"Em compensação você absorve conhecimento em todas as outras esferas e se dedica aos estudos com grande maturidade."

"Uma cabeça velha sobre ombros jovens. É assim que muita gente me descreve. Meus pais nunca falaram comigo como se eu fosse criança. Eles sempre perguntavam a minha opinião sobre tudo e me deixavam participar de todas as decisões. É claro que eu tive uma infância normal, mas eu creio que a atitude deles me transformou no que eu sou", ela olhou para ele. "Sua mãe ainda vive?"

"Não."

"Você tem alguma ...família?"

Ele olhou para ela e respondeu: "Acho que você deve descansar um pouco".


	6. É apenas sobrevivência

**Capítulo 6**

**É apenas sobrevivência**

**Entre 9:00 e 10:00 da noite**

"Descansar? Eu não posso descansar."

"Você não pode ter dormido muito noite passada", ele afirmou.

"É verdade. Eu acho que era três ou quatro da manhã quando Voldemort atacou", Hermione confirmou.

"Será que você poderia evitar usar esse nome?"

"Eu sinto muito, professor. Eu sempre esqueço", ela desculpou-se corando enquanto olhava paa seus dedos que retorciam a ponta do manto. "Na verdade eu acho muito fácil... esquecer que o senhor um dia...que você tem a marca."

"Isso é muito...generoso da sua parte."

Seguiu-se um silêncio que precisava ser quebrado.

"Harry está lutando a quase vinte horas..."

"O diretor deve ter mantido Potter longe do Lorde das Trevas o maior tempo possível. Membros da Ordem devem ter chegado para ajudar. E independente de qual seja a minha opinião pessoal sobre Lupin e Moody, ambos são bruxos excepcionais, assim como todos os membros da Ordem."

"Incluindo você", ela apontou.

Ele sorriu e inclinou a cabeça em agradecimento.

"Me incluindo. E você nunca viu a Professora McGonagall em fúria."

"Já vi sim", disse ela. "Na noite em que Dolores Umbridge atacou Hagrid. Eu acho que a professora pode abater um inimigo só com o olhar...desculpe professor, eu estou ultrapassando o limite outra vez."

"Não", respondeu ele. "Eu mesmo já recebi esse olhar diversas vezes. Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer."

"Eu já vi o professor Dumbledore fazer mágica apenas com um movimento da mão. O senhor pode fazer isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu posso trazer alguma luz para esta cela...", disse ele olhando ao redor, "o que não é uma má idéia". Ele agitou a mão e clareou a sala com uma luz bruxuleante. "Mas infelizmente, não posso trazer calor. Apenas feitiços básicos."

Ela olhou para ele e não pode evitar demonstrar seu desapontamento. De alguma maneira ela havia imaginado que ele tivesse uma mágica muito poderosa a seu dispor. Ele sempre exalou uma aura de energia, diferente de Dumbledore, mas mesmo assim algo que podia ser sentido sempre que ele entrava em algum aposento.

Ele obviamente viu a decepção no rosto da jovem. Seu orgulho ferido procurou se redimir.

"Eu tenho um extenso conhecimento de magia negra, o que pode servir para adiar qualquer mal direto que tentem nos infligir. Se algum bruxo ordinário vier nos buscar, provavelmente eu poderei lidar com ele. Mas desarmado eu não sou páreo para Lúcio Malfoy com uma varinha. É preciso poderes muito específicos para fazer algo assim. O diretor é um bruxo muito poderoso."

Então, de repente, ouviu-se um barulho pesado contra a porta.

Ambos se assutaram. Hermione deu um gritinho e levou a mão à garganta. Snape se virou para olhar para a porta, seus reflexos prontos para atacar.

Nada.

A porta não se abriu.

Eles ficaram no mesmo lugar, imóveis, antes de expelirem longos suspiros. Eles se olharam, ambos vendo o alívio no rosto do outro.

Hermione engoliu em seco mais uma vez.

"Eu não tenho certeza se morrerei com dignidade ou lutarei até o final..."

"Talvez não seja preciso..."

"O que eles farão conosco...se...?"

"Por favor, não pense nisso, senhorita Granger."

"Não... eu acho que preciso estar preparada. Você acha que eles nos matarão juntos ou um de cada vez?"

"Senhorita Granger..."

"Eu creio que a maldição _Cruciatus_ poderá acabar conosco...mas existem muitos outros feitiços que eles poderão usar antes..."

"Senhorita Granger, eu a proíbo de continuar falando assim...", ele avisou.

"Eu acho que depois que começar nós só teremos que rezar para que acabe logo, mas mesmo um instante irá parecer uma eternidade..."

"Se você realmente quer saber", ele proferiu rudemente, seus olhos cheios de crueldade, uma fina linha de suor brilhando sobre seu lábio superior. "Meu destino será uma morte dolorosa nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas por tê-lo traído. E você será morta pelo último Comensal que a tiver possuído. Você está satisfeita, agora que nos forçou a pensar nisso?"

**Entre 10:00 e 11:00 da noite**

Ele pensou que ela ia vomitar.

Ela levantou-se rápido, sua face mortalmente pálida.

Ele não devia ter dito aquilo, ele não devia.

"Senhorita Granger, eu..."

"Não! Não! Eu sabia que eles iriam me matar... me torturar e me matar...", ela falou com a voz instável, ficando cada vez mais alta. "Mas não isso...não isso..". Ela correu para a porta e começou a esmurrá-la. "Eu quero sair! Me deixem sair! Eu não me importo se me matarem.. qualquer morte será melhor do que... Oh, céus! Deve haver alguma forma de tentar escapar, assim eles nos matarão de uma vez."

Ele se levantou e foi até ela.

Ela caiu de joelhos e começou a arranhar a pequena passagem de comida ao pé da porta.

"Talvez eu possa passar por aqui..."

Ele se abaixou e a segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que ela ficasse de pé. Ela gritou e se virou contra ele atingindo-o com as mãos fechadas, seu rosto cheio de pânico.

"Você só sabe isso porque você foi um deles!", ela gritou. "O pior demônio que já andou pela Terra...você provavelmente já fez tudo que eles fazem..."

Ele agarrou os braços dela evitando que ela continuasse batendo nele.

"Senhorita Granger...", ele elevou a voz para ela.

"Me solte...", ela gritou histérica. "Você é um deles...não me toque..."

"Senhorita Granger..."

Ela lutou contra ele, mas ele sabia que não podia soltá-la. Ele queria acalmá-la sem ter de esbofeteá-la.

"Senhorita...", e então ele parou. "Hermione", ele disse gentilmente, olhando diretamente dentro dos olhos dela. "Hermione..."

Sua fúria abrandou quando ela olhou de volta para ele. Então ela desabou nos braços dele soluçando.

Os braços dele a envolveram imediatamente e ele a manteve assim enquanto ela chorava.

Eles ficaram na mesma posição por muito tempo enquanto os soluções dela diminuíam. Ele acabou percebendo que seu rosto estava apoiado sobre o topo da cabeça dela enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos, com nenhuma inteção que não fosse acalmá-la.

"Me desculpe", ela murmurou.

"Eu que lhe devo desculpas. Eu deveria ter permanecido em silêncio."

"Eu não quis dizer aquilo...", ela continuou.

"Eu sei... seu comentário anterior, sobre não acreditar que eu tivesse a marca, já foi suficiente para saber como você se sente."

"Normalmente eu não sou tão idiota, mas é que..."

"Eu nunca pensei que você fosse outra coisa a não ser corajosa."

Um pequeno silêncio caiu sobre eles enquanto ela soluçava ainda algumas vezes contra o peito dele.

"Você percebeu", ela disse com uma vozinha, "que nós ficamos mais aquecidos abraçados assim."

"É, eu percebi."

"Claro, isso é uma técnica de sobrevivência básica. Pessoas já sobreviveram a nevascas apenas mantendo seus corpos unidos."

"Venha e sente aqui", ele disse antes que ela pudesse começar uma aula sobre troca de calor.

Ele a levou até a cama e ambos se sentaram com as pernas esticadas. As costas contra a cabeçeira.

"O que você está fazendo?", ele perguntou quando ela tirou o manto.

"Dividindo."

Ela estendeu o manto sobre os dois e colocou os braços ao redor dele. Ele fez o mesmo com ela.

"Isso não vai funcionar...", ela afirmou.

"Se nós não cubrirmos nossas costas, nós iremos congelar. Eu acho que a única solução é deitarmos juntos."

"O que?"

Ela lhe deu seu olhar mais inocente.

"É apenas sobrevivência", disse ela.

Ele havia sobrevivido ao episódio até agora, ele não teve nenhum pensamento impróprio até o momento. Tudo que ele queria era acalmá-la. Com certeza ele conseguiria enfrentar mais aquela provação.

Eles se deitaram lado a lado na cama, ajeitaram o manto para que os cobrisse e se abraçaram novamente.

"Sobre o que nós vamos conversar?", ela perguntou.

"Nada, senhorita Granger. Você deve descansar."

"Você me chamou de Hermione ainda a pouco."

"Aquilo foi para acalmá-la."

"Eu sei, mas...você se importaria em me chamar de Hermione? Só enquanto nós estivermos aqui. Vai tornar esse lugar mais...humano."

"Muito bem, se isso a faz sentir-se melhor...Hermione."

"E será que nós podemos conversar? Isso ajudará a manter longe os pensamentos ruins."

O nariz dele estava enterrado naquela vasta cabeleira. Ela exalava uma mistura de flores exóticas e especiarias.

Isso o vez recordar-se daquela aula de poções, quando o cabelo dela ficou preso em seu botão. Aquilo havia sido embaraçoso. Foram apenas alguns dias depois de tê-la visto emergindo do banheiro.

Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não conseguiu controlar-se. Quando ele chegou perto da mesa dela, ao invés de se posicionar de lado para inspecionar o caldeirão ele não pode resistir e se debruçou sobre o ombro dela fingindo examinar o trabalho. Ele só queria chegar tão perto quanto possível, mas não contava que o cabelo dela ficasse preso em seu botão.

Ele não conseguiu soltá-lo rapidamente. Quanto mais ele tentava, mais perto ela ficava, até que ela acabou encostada nele. O seu temperamento normalmente impassível o abandonou. Suor emergia de cada poro, como se o incidente fosse de natureza mais íntima. Ele tinha certeza de ter lançado uma série de impropérios contra ela, fazendo com que aquilo parecesse culpa dela, quando na verdade...

O aroma dos cabelos dela era inebriante e o fez pensar em Afrodite, a maravilhosa deusa grega.

Ela aconchegou-se mais a ele e emitiu um pequeno "Humm" que demonstrava que estava absolutamente confortável.

"Professor...eu sinto muito o senhor ter sido capturado, mas... eu estou feliz porque você está aqui comigo. Eu acho que enlouqueceria se estivesse sozinha."

Ele afagou os cabelos dela e sem pensar abaixou os lábios para beijar o topo daquela cabeça. Ele estava a milímetros de beijá-la quando parou, chocado com sua própria reação. Ele afastou os lábios, esperando que ela não tivesse notado seu intento.

Maldição!

Ele precisava manter aqueles sentimentos sob controle.

Não os desejos lascívos que haviam tomado seu corpo antes, não, esses ele estava conseguindo controlar, mas alguma coisa diferente...

Um desejo de protegê-la, mantê-la fora de perigo, e ... isso não era resultado das últimas horas. Seus olhos ficaram maiores quando seu subconsciente se revelou e ele percebeu que vinha desenvolvendo esses sentimentos a algum tempo.

Desde quando?

Ele procurou em sua memória.

Há dois anos atrás, quando o Lorde das Trevas revelou sua volta no Ministério da Magia. A noite em que Black morreu.

Ela foi ferida e estava na ala hospitalar.

No silêncio da noite ele foi até a enfermaria apenas para perguntar como ela estava. Ela era, apesar de toda a sua impertinência, sua aluna mais brilhante. Ela se destacava em Poções, assim como ele havia se destacado. Apesar dos problemas que ela causava era um prazer raro encontrar um aluno tão interessado, atento e ávido por aprender a sua matéria.

Ele nunca demonstrara preocupação pela saúde de nenhum aluno antes. Madame Pomfrey ficou visivelmente chocada quando ele apareceu no seu território.

Ele obteve permissão para vê-la. Ela estava inconsciente, e a visão dela alí, indefesa, em uma cama de hospital, pálida e ainda...valente, ferida por uma coisa que ele havia sido no passado, mexeu com alguma coisa dentro dele. Uma coisa que ele rapidamente reprimiu...

...até a noite que 'Afrodite' trouxe uma nova dimensão a tudo aquilo...

Ele agora tinha certeza de que se fossem mãos hostís a abrir a porta da cela quando tudo tivesse acabado, ele iria mantê-los afastados dela o quanto fosse possível, lutar com as próprias mãos, se fosse necessário, para mantê-la longe do perigo. Protegê-la até o final.

"Já se apaixonou por alguém que não devia?", recitou Snape.

"O que?", e ela olhou para ele.

"A música dos Buzzcocks que eu estava cantarolando, enquanto você...é assim que ela se chama", explicou ele.

"Ah!", suspirou ela e abaixou a cabeça novamente.

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante.

Ele estava, definitivamente, se sentindo aquecido.


	7. Conversa na cama

**Capítulo sete**

**Conversa na cama**

**Entre 11:00 e meia-noite**

"Então você era um roqueiro punk?", ela perguntou, sem esconder o tom divertido da sua voz.

"Na-na-na-não. Eu apenas gostava de ouvir música sempre que estava fora da escola."

Ela achou ter ouvido uma sugestão de gracejo na voz dele e admirou-se com o novo Professor Snape que ela estava vendo. É claro que estarem aprisionados era um grande uniformizador. Se eles conseguissem sair dali vivos ela não tinha dúvidas que ele voltaria a ser o velho Snape. Mas ela não podia evitar questionar-se se talvez a atitude dele em relação a _ela_ iria mudar. Eles haviam, enfim, feito xixi na presença do outro....

"Eu não consigo imaginá-lo com o cabelo azul e um piercing no nariz", insistiu ela se divertindo.

"Eu garanto que não!"

Houve um silêncio agradável antes que ele acrescentasse:

"Ao menos que fosse verde por Sonserina..."

Ela riu.

"O que o fez escolher essa música?"

"Foi a primeira que me veio a cabeça."

"E você já?", ela perguntou.

"Eu já o que?", ele devolveu a pergunta.

"Se apaixonou por alguém que não deveria?"

Ele se calou.

"Isso é pergunta que se faça ao seu professor?"

"Se você escolheu exatamente essa música depois de todos esses anos é porque ela deve ter tido uma importância especial para você."

"Você realmente é...eu apenas lembrei essa determinada música, só isso."

Ela se afastou um pouco para olhar melhor para ele.

"Eu não acredito em você", ela sorriu. "Eu acho que você teve um amor secreto."

"Você é apenas uma romântica. Eu não tive nada disso."

Ela deixou que um silêncio se fizesse entre eles antes de continuar:

"Então, qual era o nome dela?"

"Hermione...", ele disse usando um tom de advertência.

"Ah, o mesmo nome que eu!", ela o provocou.

"Isso é loucura. Por que eu estou...? Ok, existiu alguém sim, se você realmente quer saber. Mas chega de perguntas, isso é meu assunto pessoal."

"E por que você não podia se apaixonar por ela?"

Por um instante ele pensou em contar a verdade a ela, mas...

"Nós podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?"

Ela tremeu.

"Está ficando mais frio...", ela afirmou.

"Eu já tinha notado."

Ela olhou o seu relógio.

"Quase meia-noite, vai ficar ainda mais frio antes do amanhecer."

"Isso pode ficar desconfortável", ele supôs.

"Até mesmo perigoso", ela acrescentou.

Silêncio.

"Você sabe, existe um outro truque de sobrevivência...", ela disse cuidadosamente.

"Nem ao menos pense nisso."

"Pode ser o único jeito", ela continuou.

"Eu prefiro esperar para ver."

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não sabe?", perguntou Hermione.

"Sim, e está totalmente fora de questão."

"Bem, eu admito que é um pouco inortodoxo, mas pode ser necessário...", ela alegou.

"Não apenas inortodoxo, mas completamente inapropriado", Snape contestou.

"Inapropriado?"

"Eu sou seu professor!"

"Então o que seria apropriado? Harry vencer e quando eles vierem nos soltar nos encontrarem mortos de hipotermia?", argumentou a bruxa.

"Não, inapropriado seria eles abrirem a porta e nos encontrarem na cama juntos, nus."

"Mas o calor do nosso corpo se manterá melhor se..."

"Não!"

Ela franziu a testa.

"Bem, sabe de uma coisa? Eu acredito que nós vamos vencer essa batalha e eu quero sobreviver e celebrar...". Ela colocou as mãos sob o manto, levantou o bumbum e tirou o short. "Eu não vou deixar uma coisinha como impropriedade ficar no meu caminho". Ela se sentou e tirou a camiseta com um só movimento e colocou as duas peças sobre o manto antes voltar a deitar-se do lado dele.

Ela olhou para ele.

"Você pode me deixar congelar, se quiser, mas então como isso irá parecer quando eles abrirem a porta?"

**Entre Meia-noite e 1:00 da manhã**

Ele estava sem fala, sem fôlego, sem ação...

Em um piscar de olhos ela estava...

...ao lado dele, na cama e nua!

E ela queria que ele ficasse nu também!

Ela estava certa, é claro. A melhor maneira de presevar o calor do corpo era manter contato pele-a-pele, mas isso era tão... ele simplesmente não podia...ele seria levado a julgamento perante o Ministério se...

...mas ela estava nua e tremendo ao lado dele. Ela congelaria a menos que ele... Tinha que haver outro jeito. Pense. Pense. Pense.

"Vire-se de costas", ele ordenou.

Sem uma palavra ela se virou para a parede. Ele saiu da cama e viu aquelas costas macias e nuas antes de cobrí-la novamente com o manto.

Rapidamente ele se despiu, colocando as suas roupas sobre o manto, como ela havia feito.

"Oh por favor, rápido. Está tão frio", ela implorou.

"_Bem, até agora nenhum problema"_, ele pensou quando olhou para seu próprio corpo nu. O frio tinha feito tudo se retrair até quase sumir de vista.

Ele voltou para a cama, tremendo de frio e...

"Rápido, coloque seus braços ao meu redor", ela pediu.

Ele se moveu para executar o que era pedido e então tomou consciência de duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: primeiro, se ele a abraçasse, ele não sabia onde ele poderia colocar as mãos sem que tocassem alguma parte íntima do corpo dela; e segundo, o corpo dele parecia estar se recuperando do ar frio em uma velocidade alarmante.

Foi a vez dele engolir em seco.

Ele estava agora em um território extremamente perigoso. O grande teste.

Entretanto, ele, Severo Snape, não era o único Comensal da Morte capaz de cerrar sua mente ao Lorde das Trevas? Se ele era capaz de bloquear o expoente máximo das Artes das Trevas, então sem dúvida ele poderia dar conta de uma mulher nua. Certo?!

"É melhor que nós nos viremos e _você_ me abrace", ele disse.

"OK"

Ele virou-se rapidamente e o braço dela deslizou ao redor da cintura dele.

Ele podia sentir os cabelos dela fazendo cócegas no seu ombro... a respiração dela em suas costas...mamilos rígidos roçando a sua pele.

Ele fechou seus olhos e tentou em vão controlar a ereção.

_Pegue o cérebro de um peixe-voador e reduza-o a uma pasta com duas gotas de sangue de dragão..._

"Professor?", ela chamou.

"S..?", e ele limpou a garganta antes de tentar falar novamente. "Sim?"

"Você sabe que esse não é o jeito certo, não é?"

"Esse é o _único_ jeito..."

"Não seja tão imaturo! Seus orgãos vitais irão congelar se você não se virar de frente para mim."

Seus orgãos vitais? Seu rim esquerdo não era exatamente o orgão vital com que ele estava preocupado no momento.

"Não se preocupe comigo", ele respondeu tentando evitar a confrontação. "Se você ainda estiver com frio, chegue mais perto das minhas costas."

_Por que_ ele sugeriu aquilo? Péssima idéia!

Ela se ajeitou mais perto dele e agora ele podia sentir pêlos pubianos roçando seu traseiro quando ela se encaixou tudo em uma tijela de cobre que tenha sido deixada à luz da lua cheia...

"O que você está fazendo?", ele peguntou ríspido.

"Nada."

"Então pare de se mexer!", ele ordenou.

"Eu só estou tremendo", ela respondeu.

"Você não pode estar com tanto frio!" Oh, céus! Ele estava pegando fogo.

"Eu estou sim."

E ela tremeu outra vez.

E outra vez.

Como ele foi se colocar naquela situação? Isso iria exigir toda a sua habilidade em oclumência...

Ele desistiu e se virou para ela. Ele olhou diretamente por sbre a cabeça dela, se concentrando na parede enquanto a envolvia em seus braços.

_...depois acrescente três penas de pássaro de fogo..._

"Oh!", e ela deu um gritinho.

Ele fechou os olhos. Será que precisava perguntar o motivo?

"Eu peço desculpas, mas é apenas uma reação natural do corpo por estar tão próximo a outro. Eu lhe asseguro que não é nada pessoal", Snape afirmou, sem acreditar em uma única palavra.

"É mesmo?"

"Claro. É apenas uma reação instintiva."

"Uma reação instintiva?", insistiu ela.

"Sim", confirmou ele.

"Ah, é um alívio ouvir isso."

Foi só então que ele percebeu que estava, na verdade, desapontado por ouvir essas palavras. Obviamente havia uma pequenina esperança, submersa em sua mente de que... talvez... ele não tivesse que lutar contra isso, afinal.

"Então deve ser isso que está acontecendo comigo", ela sugeriu.

O sangue congelou nas veias ?"

"A reação natural do meu corpo por estar tão próximo a outro...", ela declarou.

"O que?", ele perguntou aturdido.

"...é que de repente eu estou completamente molhada entre as pernas..."

Céus, tenha piedade! Ele não esperava por isso.

"Isso mesmo", ele conseguiu dizer através da sua garganta quase fechada. "É apenas a reação natural do seu corpo. Ignore-o."

"Isso é muito difícil", ela insistiu.

"Tente dormir", ele sugeriu.

"Especialmente com meus seios espremidos contra o seu peito..."

_... AQUEÇA EM UM CALDEIRÃO MÉDIO POR NO MÍNIMO QUARENTA MINUTOS..._

"..quase como se eles precisassem ser..."

"Hermione..."

"...e tem também essa pulsação ..."

"Você quer ficar calada!", e ele podia ouvir o desespero na própria voz.

"...no meu ventre..."

"Por Merlin, mulher! Você é completamente ingênua?", ele gritou quase furioso.

Ela olhou para ele com aqueles enormes olhos castanhos.

"... quase como se meu corpo estivesse exigindo... sexo."

Ele sentiu como se uma explosão o tivesse atingido. Completamente chocado e excitado, seu corpo coberto de suor ao ouvir tal palavra...tal proposta...vinda daquela boca. Ele a encarou e percebeu que _ele_ era o ingênuo. Ela sabia _exatamente_ o que estava fazendo.

Aquilo era demais para ele...ele não era exatamente um santo, para começo de conversa...

Ele tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos e a beijou.


	8. Se nós vamos morrer essa noite

**Capítulo oito**

**Se nós vamos morrer esta noite**

**Algum momento entre uma e três da manhã**

Ela correspondeu ansiosa, ávida, surpreendentemente experiente, levando-o as mais deliciosas sensações. Severo abriu os olhos em surpresa quando a língua dela penetrou sua boca antes que ele tivesse a chance de tomar a iniciativa.

Ele teve um vislumbre dos olhos dela, fechados na paixão do beijo, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido abafado. Ele fechou os olhos outra vez e mergulhou na maciez daquela boca. Sua língua respondendo à dela, saboreando-a completamente.

Foi maravilhoso quando os braços dela se fecharam atrás de seu pescoço, o levando para mais perto dela, encorajando-o e fazendo com que metade do seu corpo estivesse sobre o dela. Ele percebeu que suas mãos tremiam fracamente enquanto percorriam cada uma das curvas do corpo dela até encontrar um glorioso seio, pronto para ser acariciado, o mamilo tão rijo que ele não pode resistir a tomá-lo entre os dedos e brincar com ele.

Ela soltou um gemido profundo e se contorceu debaixo dele, empurrando seu seio em direção a mão dele e ele respondeu aumentando a pressão do seu toque.

As mãos dela estavam correndo pelo cabelo dele, depois por seus ombros e através das suas costas, deixando uma trilha de brasas por onde tocava. Quando as mãos dela seguiram para baixo do corpo dele, ele instintivamente levantou os quadris para permitir que ela...

"Não!", ele gritou.

Ele se afastou dela, ofegante, suas mãos ajeitando os cabelos.

"Que diabos eu estou fazendo?", ele perguntou para si mesmo em voz alta.

"Me pareceu que nós estávamos prestes a praticar sexo", ela respondeu, sentando na cama.

"Não, isso é errado. Nós não podemos fazer isso...", ele insistiu.

"A lei proíbe que dois adultos...?", e ele a interrompeu.

"Você pode ser adulta, mas é minha aluna. Eu sou seu professor. Pode não ser contra a lei, mas é antiético", Severo afirmou.

"São apenas regras. E essas regras podem não mais existir em algumas horas...e em alguns meses eu não serei mais sua aluna."

"Bem, mas nesse momento você é!", ele falou com rispidez virando de costas e deixando a sua frustração dominá-lo.

A resposta dele ficou entre eles por alguns segundos, até que Hermione respirou fundo e expôs com uma voz titubeante:

"Se _ele_ vencer, essa pode ser a última vez que você faça sexo, mas, como você mesmo mencionou, provavelmente não será a minha última vez...e eu gostaria de ter ao menos uma experiência prazerosa antes de morrer. Uma experiência com alguém que eu deseje."

Ele se virou e olhou diretamente para ela.

"Você...você não teve nenhuma outra experiência?"

Ela corou intensamente.

"Não."

"Por Merlin! O que você estava pensando? O que _eu_ estava pensando...?"

"Eu estava pensando que não quero que a minha primeira vez seja com um Comensal da Morte me obrigando..."

"E se Potter vencer? O que você pensará então?", ele lançou o argumento definitivo como se fosse sua última cartada.

Ela considerou a questão por alguns instantes, então levantou o queixo confiante e o encarou enquanto respondia:

"Pensarei que estou feliz porque a minha primeira vez foi com você. Eu quero que seja com você de qualquer maneira: perdendo ou ganhando."

"Por que?", ele perguntou completamente desorientado.

Ela sorriu.

"Você é assim tão ingênuo, professor?"

"Nesse exato momento, sim. E completamente perplexo", ele explicou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, ganhando alguns segundos para clarear as idéias antes de continuar. "Você estava planejando me avisar sobre a sua...situação em algum momento?"

Ela corou outra vez e abaixou os olhos.

"Eu...eu não queria que você achasse que eu não sabia..."

Ele olhou para ela sem acreditar.

"Você queria manter a aparência de senhorita-sabe-tudo até nesse momento?"

O constrangimento dela foi intenso. Será que ela teria cometido um erro tão grande?

Ela continuou olhando para baixo, e pela primeira vez na vida não sabia o que dizer.

Eles ouviram outro barulho assustador que fez a porta tremer.

Hermione soltou um grito e eles instintivamente se abraçaram, os rostos virados para a porta, com medo do que poderia estar do outro lado.

Levou apenas alguns instantes para eles perceberem, outra vez, que a porta não iria abrir. Ninguém estava vindo pegá-los. A batalha ainda não tinha terminado.

Os dois soltaram suspiros de alívio. Hermione estava tremendo.

O rosto da bruxa estava recostado sobre o peito nu do professor, pêlos ásperos contra sua face macia. Os braços dela estavam ao redor dele e suas mãos sentiam os músculos tensos das costas dele.

Ele a estava envolvendo firmemente e ela podia sentir o aroma primitivo de suor, medo e excitação que emanava dos dois.

Ela podia ter ficado ali para sempre, se deliciando com a proximidade do corpo dele, o contato com a pele nua, sentindo que enquanto ela estivesse nos braços dele, nada de mal poderia atingí-la.

Lentamente, ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele e pode ver em seus olhos que ele havia ficado tão aterrorizado quanto ela.

Seria o sexo realmente a intimidade máxima? Quão mais íntimos eles poderiam ser depois de compartilhar as últimas horas antes da morte?

"Essa pode ser a última noite das nossas vidas...", ela murmurou.

"Eu estou intensamente consciente disso", ele falou, mantendo o rosto próximo ao dela e apertando-a ainda mais em seus braços.

Ela olhou dentro daqueles olhos que tantas vezes a haviam feito congelar de terror. Agora eles enviavam setas de fogo que penetravam o corpo dela despertando volúpia, acendendo uma paixão que a fazia desejá-lo desesperadamente.

Ela sabia que a tentação havia minado a resistência dele. Sem dúvida nenhuma regra ou etiqueta poderia se interpor entre eles, se eles fossem morrer essa noite.

Os lábios dela percorreram a pequena distância que os separava e ela o beijou de leve. Um beijo casto, puro, virginal.

"Por favor", ela murmurou séria, "não deixe que eles tenham o que deveria ser seu."

Ele enterrou os dedos naquela massa de cachos castanhos e seus olhos perscrutaram o rosto dela.

Ela moveu a boca para perto dele outra vez e começou a mordiscar os lábios finos que ele mantinha fechados, passando a língua por eles, umedecendo-os, desfazendo qualquer resistência que ainda sobrasse.

Ele abriu a boca e a beijou de verdade, as mãos dele envolvendo a parte de trás da cabeça dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, apoiando-a enquanto ele a levava de volta para a cama.

A mão dele encontrou a pele dela, a maciez das coxas, a curva dos quadris, a linha da cintura, até que mais uma vez ele alcançou o seio firme, tão ansioso por aquele toque.

Ele gemeu quando a língua dela deslizou por sua nuca deixando-o tonto, todo o corpo dela pedindo para ser acariciado.

Ele traçou um caminho com a boca através do ombro dela até chegar aos seus seios, tomando um mamilo e depois o outro em sua boca e lambendo-os, saboreando cada um deles, arranhando-os gentilmente com seus dentes. Sua própria excitação aumentando com os pequenos gemidos que ela produzia.

Suavemente ele colocou o joelho entre as pernas dela e ela se encostou nele, balançando o corpo, tão, tão molhada.

Ele beijou todo o caminho de volta até aquela boca deliciosa. Ela olhou para ele com olhos cheios de volúpia que faziam com que ele desejasse desesperadamente estar dentro dela. Era a fantasia que se tornava realidade. Eles estavam ali, tudo era real. Ela estava estendida na cama, nua, desejando-o, suplicando por ele, mas mesmo assim ele precisava de um consentimento final.

"Você tem certeza...?", ele perguntou delicadamente.

"O que mais eu preciso fazer para convencê-lo?", ela sussurou na orelha dele.

Ela se contorceu sob ele, de forma que o corpo dele ficasse completamente sobre ela, os joelhos dela elevando-se de cada lado do corpo másculo, capturando-o entre as pernas.

Uma onda de sangue projetou-se para o seu pênis quando ele sentiu a mão dela ao redor do seu membro, guiando-o para dentro dela.

"Absolutamente nada", ele respondeu ofegante, aturdido com a naturalidade do toque dela.

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto empurrava o corpo gentilmente contra o dela, sentindo uma inexplicável torrente de vaidade masculina por ser o primeiro a aventurar-se naquele território. O conquistador. Aquele que ela lembraria para sempre.

Ele respirou profundamente, deixando escapar um gemido de prazer. Se todo aquele deleite não fosse suficiente, ainda havia o maravilhoso milagre de ter Afrodite em seus braços, desejando-o tanto quanto ele a desejava. Se ele ia morrer essa noite, não haveria melhor lembrança para levar com ele.

-

Ela estava nervosa, é claro que estava. Não importa quão bem preparada ela pensasse que estava, estar naquela situação pela primeira vez era um choque.

A mãe havia contado a ela o mecanismo básico quando ela completou 10 anos, mas como um livro escolar, o mecanismo básico não explicava as nuances.

Hermione vinha lendo romances eróticos, tudo que ela encontrava, estudando técnicas diferentes e como fazê-las. Os poderes da língua, do toque, dos lábios. Ela se recusava a encarar o sexo pela primeira vez sem saber o que estava fazendo.

Ela estudou os métodos do sexo oral, nunca imaginando antes que a boca pudesse ser usada daquela maneira. Estudou as diferentes áreas erógenas de homens e mulheres.

Ela se preparou com afinco, como sempre fazia antes de qualquer prova, confiante de que seria capaz de erguer sua mão e responder a qualquer pergunta, desafiando qualquer um que a chamasse de ignorante, quando o momento certo chegasse.

Mas o momento havia chegado e ela, subitamente, não se sentia preparada.

Seu professor, aquele com quem ela vinha tendo fantasias libidinosas quase todos os dias, estava deitado entre suas pernas prestes a fazer aquilo que ela havia imaginado tantas vezes...

Ela ficou imóvel quando ele avançou para ela, sentindo o primeiro toque dele dentro dela e segurando a respiração quando uma investida mais forte a fez saltar com dor.

Ele a beijou na orelha.

"Desculpe", ele disse ofegante. "Eu não queria machucá-la."

"Você não me machucou...não muito. Por favor, não pare", ela pediu.

Ele rendeu-se, com um urro, quando ela empurrou os quadris na direção dele, fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios enquanto ele a penetrava, profundamente, completamente.

Ele parou por um momento e olhou para ela, precisando saber como ela se sentia.

Ela estava arfando, dominada pela emoção de ser completamente possuída por ele.

"É fantástico", ela conseguiu dizer enquanto ele se movia ritmadamente sobre ela. Ela gemia com prazer enquanto sensações que ela não imaginava possíveis se avolumavam dentro dela, diminuindo o medo inicial.

Ela nunca tinha experimentado aquele arrebatamento. Aquilo era muito diferente de qualquer coisa que ela tivesse conseguido sozinha. Desesperadamente, sua boca procurou a dele, e quando se encontraram o beijo foi profundo e delicioso, assim como os movimentos dele.

Instintivamente os quadris dela começaram a se mover no mesmo ritmo dele, os beijos dele cada vez mais ardentes. Ela enterrou as unhas nas costas dele enquanto sons que ela nunca emitira antes, saíam de sua garganta a cada nova onda de prazer.

A respiração rápida dele aquecia seu pescoço. A boca dele em sua garganta. Todo o corpo dela vibrava em êxtase. E quando ela pensava que não resistiria mais tanto prazer ela sentiu o líquido quente jorrar dentro dela enquanto ele vibrava com um orgasmo definitivo.


	9. De um jeito ou de outro

**Capítulo Nove**

**De um jeito ou de outro**

**Entre 3:00 e 4:00 da manhã**

Ela era bela. Ela era extraordinária. Ela era surpreendente.

Sentir o corpo dela ficando tenso sob o dele e estremecendo durante o clímax, era intoxicante.

Ela estava se contorcendo, as unhas cravadas em suas costas, gritando de prazer e logo depois respirando rapidamente enquanto seu corpo se recuperava.

As mãos dele tremiam quando ele levantou a cabeça dela para beijá-la, encontrando sua face rosada e seu corpo brilhando com o suor.

"Bravo! Bravo! Diga-me, Severo, o que é necessário para conseguir um bis?"

Hermione gritou e levantou-se o mais rápido que pode, virando-se para a voz.

Não! Não, podia ser!

Lúcio Malfoy estava parado à porta, ameaçador, sua varinha apontando diretamente para eles. Atrás dele estavam Nott e Crabbe, rindo com lascívia.

Lúcio entrou na cela e se posicionou ao lado da cama, sempre apontando a varinha para eles.

"Então vocês descobriram uma forma de passar o tempo enquanto estavam trancados aqui", Malfoy afirmou movendo a cabeça para encarar Snape, que havia se colocado na frente de Hermione, protegendo-a. "Eu espero que ela tenha valido a pena, o seu último encontro."

"Não pode ser!", gritou Hermione em desespero. "Não pode ser! Onde está Harry?"

"Potter está morto, junto com seus outros companheiros patéticos. O Lorde das Trevas triunfou e agora está ansioso por acertar velhas contas."

Malfoy fez um sinal para Nott e Crabbe. Eles marcharam em direção a Severo e o seguraram pelos braços, arrastando-o até a porta. O professor lutou contra eles, mas ele estava em franca desvantagem."

"Não!", Hermione berrou atrás dele.

Ele virou-se para ela e a viu saltar da cama em sua direção.

"Hermione!", ele gritou quando um de seus captores a empurrou com força.

"Parem!", ordenou Malfoy.

Ao ouvirem a voz de Lúcio, os Comensais congelaram e olharam para ele.

"Eu acho que nós podemos gastar algum tempo com esses dois", falou Malfoy enquanto fechava a porta. "Coloque ele ali", e indicou o canto da cela com sua varinha.

Snape foi arrastado para o canto da sala, os dois Comensais da Morte mantendo-o imóvel. A varinha de Nott diretamente em seu pescoço.

"Você fique exatamente onde está, ou eu o matarei", declarou Lúcio apontando a varinha para Hermione.

Ele se virou outra vez para Severo, um sorriso sádico estampado nos lábios. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo nu do professor com desdém.

"Isso é tudo que você pôde oferecer a ela, Severo? A coitadinha deve estar louca de frustração..._Eu disse para você não se mexer_!", Lúcio ordenou sem se virar para Hermione, mas apontando a sua varinha para ela assim que ela começou a se mover em direção a eles.

Malfoy virou-se lentamente e ficou cara a cara com a bruxa. Snape sentiu seu estômago revirar quando percebeu qual era a intenção dele.

"Lúcio...", Snape começou, com a voz embargada no pânico que sentia por ela. Ninguém o escutou.

Lúcio andou até Hermione e num movimento repentino a segurou pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

"Eu acho que vou deixar nosso amigo assistir, hein? Ele pode resistir no início", Malfoy sussurou no ouvido dela, mas olhando para Snape. "Mas secretamente ele vai gostar. Ele sempre gostou."

Mais uma vez Severo tentou se libertar de seus captores sem sucesso.

Lúcio empurrou Hermione de volta para a cama.

Snape podia sentir seu pânico aumentando, o desespero de não poder fazer nada para protegê-la.

Então ela olhou para ele, diretamente nos olhos e disse:

"Eu não tenho medo", seu rosto forte e corajoso. "Nada pode me abater depois de nós dois."

"Deixe-a Lúcio, por favor, deixe-a. Eu responderei a tudo que você quiser saber", o professor ofereceu.

"A proposta seria tentadora a alguns dias atrás, mas agora você não tem mais nada a oferecer, Severo", e virando-se para os outros Comensais acrescentou. "Bem, não devemos deixar a dama esperando."

Ele voltou-se para Hermione e ela virou o rosto. Lúcio deu-lhe um tapa. "Muito bom, uma luta sempre me excita. A donzela quer se preservar."

"Tarde demais, seu canalha. Severo já esteve aqui antes."

Lúcio Malfoy apenas sorriu.

"Você acha que eu quero as sobras de Severo Snape?", e ele a jogou na cama, com o rosto virado para o colchão, as costas nuas voltadas para ele. "Você tem outros locais inexplorados..."

Ela soltou um uivo de terror.

"HERMIONE!", ele gritou enquanto lutava para se desvencilhar dos captores, seu peito dilacerado pelos gritos dela.

"HERMIONE..."

"Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem...

A cabeça dele girava, podia sentir a pulsação acelerada em seu pescoço, pânico e confusão o dominavam. Braços estavam a volta dele, mas não mais os braços ásperos e frios de seus captores, eles agoram eram macios e quentes. E quando ele abriu os olhos o rosto dela estava sobre o dele, preocupada, linda...

"Humm...?"

"Está tudo bem", ela sussurou acariciando o rosto dele e tentando acalmá-lo. "Você estava apenas sonhando."

"Sonhando?"

Tudo aquilo? Certamente não _tudo_.

Ela olhava para ele com olhos brilhantes e uma expressão, tão... nunca antes ele havia recebido tal afeto.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, dominado pela sensação de alívio por ela estar fora de perigo. Aliviado porque ainda não havia um vitorioso. Ele fechou os olhos tentando não pensar mais no sonho, mas não conseguiu conter a doce emoção de tê-la sob seus olhos, tão perto, tão deliciosa e ainda dele.

Ela o abraçou, mantendo a cabeça dele entre os seios. Ela o embalou e o tranqüilizou. Ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, segurando-a, não querendo jamais abandoná-la. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu no último momento.

**Entre 4:00 e 5:00 da manhã**

Qualquer que tenha sido o sonho, ele não foi um sonho feliz. Começou com ele murmurando e virando a cabeça para os lados, como que lutando contra alguma coisa. Depois ele começou a gritar o nome dela, puro pânico na voz...

Quando ele acordou seus olhos tinham uma expressão de pavor, como uma criança acordando de um pesadelo. Hermione ficou feliz por ser ela a confortá-lo e acariciá-lo até que o bicho papão fosse esquecido.

Ela não havia dormido. Como poderia? Sua mente repassava vezes sem fim o que havia acontecido entre eles. A maneira como ele a tocara, os beijos dele, cada movimento que fizera com que ela explodisse de paixão.

Ela o observou enquanto ele dormia. Ela nunca havia imaginado que o veria em tal situação. Seu professor de Poções adormecido e nu, na cama com ela. Seu primeiro amante.

Não mais uma menina, não mais uma virgem. Ela agora fazia parte do mundo das mulheres. E ele foi maravilhoso. Não tinha doído, bem, pelo menos não tanto quanto ela esperava.

Todas as garotas do seu ano sabiam que Lisa Turpin tinha sido a primeira a perder a virgindade, no terceiro ano, na torre de astronomia com Leonard Flax. Os rumores se espalharam rapidamente e a cada nova versão os detalhes se tornavam mais terríveis. No final parecia que a pobre Lisa tinha participado de uma sessão de tortura e não de um encontro sexual.

Depois houve um sem número de garotas que cederam ao charme dos rapazes de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang durante o torneio tribruxo...

... e tantas falavam sobre Draco Malfoy e suas mãos bobas que era quase um insulto não ter sido abordada por ele. Ela não se sentia insultada. Ela sabia exatamente porque ele não a incomodava: ele morria de medo dela.

Apesar de todas aquelas histórias, ela nunca ouvira uma palavra sobre o prazer da primeira vez, parecia que todos estavam sempre muito nervosos para desfrutar o momento.

Agora tinha acontecido com ela. O choque havia passado, mas ela ainda estava aturdida com os detalhes: a coragem dela, a paixão dele, o clímax de ambos.

E ali estava ele, embalado em seus braços.

Ela moveu um pouco o rosto, beijou o topo da cabeça dele e engoliu uma lágrima que escorrera. Ele não devia vê-la chorando.

Logo tudo estaria acabado e ele a deixaria,

de um jeito ou de outro.


	10. O amanhecer trará a resposta

**Capítulo 10**

**O amanhecer trará a resposta**

**5:00 da manhã**

Como ele, Severo Snape, chegou até aquele ponto?

Até ontem ela era uma pequena e inconveniente fraqueza que de alguma forma atravessara suas defesas e o deixava tonto cada vez que ele a encontrava. A causa de suas fantasias noturnas.

Agora ele estava envolvido pelos braços daquela mulher, se sentindo protegido, confortado, até mesmo amado. Algo que ele não experimentava desde sua tenra infância.

Aquilo era ... bom.

Excepcionalmente, bom.

A cabeça dele continuava descansando sobre o seio dela, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, sentindo o movimento rítmico de seu peito quando ela respirava.

Mesmo em meio a todo o perigo da situação, ele não podia pensar em outro lugar que quisesse estar, que não fosse o círculo tranqüilo e aquecido que ela havia criado ao redor dele.

Os céus deviam estar rindo dele. Tinham guardado aquele zelo delicado e carinhoso para as suas últimas horas de vida...

Não apenas o carinho que ele estava recebendo, mas tudo que ele desejava dar a ela...

_Se eles saíssem dali com vida..._

_O que?_

_O que Severo? O que você planeja fazer? Levá-la de volta à escola e escondê-la em seus aposentos? Ser seu professor de dia e seu amante à noite? O Ministério iria sem dúvida aplaudir!_

Mas...

Como ele poderia deixá-la? Agora que ele havia experimentado o prazer de ter alguém que se preocupava com ele, alguém que o fazia querer...amar.

**6:00 da manhã**

"Professor..?", ela sussurou.

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

"Como você ainda pode me chamar assim?", ele perguntou gentilmente, acariciando o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar.

"De que mais... eu não sei.."

"Severo. Meu nome é Severo."

"Eu sei, mas...eu não poderia."

"Hermione, dada as circunstâncias..."

"Eu sei, mas não é apenas isso. Nós estamos fora de contexto, não estamos? Tudo está diferente devido as 'circunstâncias'. Se nós voltarmos à escola, voltarmos à vida normal, você vai me odiar pelo que aconteceu aqui esta noite", ela desabafou.

"É essa a reação que você espera do seu Mestre de Poções?"

"Bem...é", ela respondeu sem encará-lo.

Ele olhou para o outro lado e balançou a cabeça. "Entendo..."

"E o homem que você viu aqui essa noite, como ele reagiria?", ele acrescentou.

O homem que ela tinha conhecido aquela noite apenas havia feito com que os sentimentos que ela nutria pelo original aumentassem. Seu Mestre de Poções era cruel, rude, amargo e mesmo assim ela sentia aquela atração inexplicável por ele. Uma atração que enchia a sua cabeça de pensamentos despudorados e invadia suas noites com sonhos ousados.

Aquilo tinha sido um tipo de atração animal, mas o homem com ela essa noite havia enternecido seu coração, comovido-a, feito com que ela sentisse que perdê-lo seria como matar algo dentro de si. Se apenas...

"Mas você não é o homem que eu conheci essa noite. Você não vê? Você é uma pessoa diferente aprisionado aqui...", ela afirmou.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e olhou para ela com resignação.

"Sim, eu vejo", ele disse num sussurro. "Eu peço desculpas, Hermione. Eu fui imperdoavelmente irresponsável. Eu deveria ter percebido que apesar de você desejar que isso acontecesse, você se arrependeria..."

"Eu não me arrependo de nada que aconteceu entre nós...", ela disse rapidamente, mas foi interrompida por ele.

"Mas você se arrependerá. Quando você deixar de ser essa pessoa diferente e voltar a ser Hermione Granger, será _você_ que me odiará. Seu desejo dizia respeito a essa noite, e a essa noite apenas..."

"Bem...", e foi a vez dela interrompê-lo.

Ela enrolou a ponta do manto nos dedos. Ele estava esperando para saber o que ela diria a seguir. O coração dela batia descontroladamente. Ela tinha certeza que não deveria dizer isso a ele, mas...

"Bem, isso não é exatamente verdade."

"Como...?", ele perguntou aturdido.

Ela sentiu o rosto ficar quente outra vez.

"A verdade é que...eu venho tendo pensamentos... estranhos... em relação a você...bem antes dessa noite", ela confessou.

_Eu falei demais. Fiz papel de boba. Eu preciso melhorar isso!_

"...mas é claro que eu sei que nós só fizemos sexo porque estávamos aprisionados juntos. Isso nunca teria acontecido se não fosse por isso, teria?", ela completou.

"Não. Isso nunca teria acontecido.."

Ela sabia que essa seria a resposta dele, mas por um breve instante ela teve esperança que ele...

"...mas faz um longo tempo que eu tenho desejado que isso acontecesse", ele afirmou.

Demorou um pouco até que as palavras dele fizessem sentido para ela. Ela olhou para ele perplexa. Olhos negros olhavam para ela confirmando cada palavra dita anteriormente.

Então ela lembrou do cheiro dele aquele dia na aula de poções, quando o cabelo dela havia ficado preso no botão da túnica dele. Ele tinha ficado tão agitado e excitado quanto ela!

Ele a beijou, tão suavemente, tão lentamente, a mão dele mantendo-a unida a ele. Um beijo de rendição.

"Vai ser estranho quando voltarmos a escola, não?", ela falou com um sorriso, as cabeças de ambos ainda se tocando.

"Um pouco."

"Será apenas por alguns meses, e então eu deixarei a escola", ela afirmou.

"E eu também."

"O que?", e ela olhou para ele sem compreender.

"Se Potter vencer eu estarei livre para deixar Hogwarts. Eu não precisarei mais me esconder nas sombras, não precisarei me disfarçar de professor.."

"Era isso que você vinha fazendo?", ela perguntou.

"O diretor me convidou para ficar em Hogwarts e ajudar na luta contra o Lorde das Trevas. Nós precisávamos de um motivo para eu ficar na escola, então eu me tornei Mestre de Poções."

"Mas você queria o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não? Por que o Professor Dumbledor não deixou?", ela quis saber, curiosa.

"Eu sugeri o cargo, mas ele simplesmente disse 'Eu acho que eu o deixarei ensinar Poções e veremos como você se sai'. Parece que eu me saí bem demais...", ele disse divertido.

"E o que você vai fazer quando deixar a escola?", ela perguntou.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não tenho idéia. Eu passei toda a minha vida adulta lutando de um lado ou do outro. Eu devo admitir que a liberdade, depois de todos esses anos, parece assustadora..."

Ela não pode se controlar. Ela interrompeu a frase dele com os lábios, movendo o corpo para ainda mais perto dele, sentindo mais uma vez, lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

**7:00 da manhã**

"Não que eu não adore seus beijos", ele murmurou no ouvido dela. "Mas existe algum motivo para a abrupta interrupção nas minhas divagações?"

"Você parecia tão...vulnerável..."

Ela olhou para ele, uma expressão estranha no rosto, como se ela tivesse acabado de solucionar um problema difícil. Os olhos dela estavam úmidos e enquanto ele a observava uma lágrima rolou pela face macia.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite ele sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio.

"Ouça", ele a ouviu dizer. "Se ele ganhar, eles virão nos buscar e será muito tarde para dizer..."

Ele pôs os dedos trêmulos sobre os lábios dela.

"Não diga nada", ele pediu, sua mente lógica exigindo compreender o que acontecia ali.

"Você não sabe o que eu ia dizer", ela alegou.

"Sim, eu sei", ele afirmou. Ele olhou para ela e mordeu os lábios. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele estava reagindo segundo suas emoções e não conforme sua mente exigia. E ele não se importava. "Sim, eu sei", ele continuou. "Antes que seja tarde você ia dizer que...", ele se abaixou e sussurou em seu ouvido. Ele a beijou. Beijou sua boca, seus olhos, suas orelhas e sussurou as palavras outra vez.

Ela estava deitada na cama. O corpo dele sobre o dela. Ele a beijou mais uma vez enquanto sussurava repetidamente, até que os lábios dela o silenciaram.

Nenhum deles notou quando o céu assumiu uma tonalidade dourada.

**8:00 da manhã**

Ele estava cansado. Tão cansado... Ele era velho demais para aquilo. Talvez fosse a hora dele se reunir a seu amigo Nicolau Flamell. Entretando naquele momento ele não tinha tempo para tais divagações, o dever o chamava. Harry havia lutado bravamente. Ele havia se saído melhor do que Dumbledore esperava. Tom Riddle e o ser que ele chamava de Voldemort estavam enfim destruídos. O mundo bruxo estava a salvo novamente.

Houveram perdar, perdas demais. Todas o entristeceram, mas algumas partiram seu coração...

Agora ele precisava libertar os poucos que haviam sido feito prisioneiros em Azkaban.

Dumbledore deslizava pelos corredores da prisão, algumas vezes tendo de se apoiar nas portas enquanto procurava celas que contivessem aliados.

Ele adoraria sentar em frente a lareira com uma xícara de chá nas mãos e conversar com... Oh, ele pode esquecer que ela estava morta?

Ele enxugou uma lágrima e a sua mão alcançou o cadeado da cela seguinte.

Então alguma coisa o fez parar.

Ele olhou para a porta e no mesmo instante soube quem estava do outro lado.

Ele abriu um sorriso enquanto seu "sétimo sentido" lhe revelava a verdade.

"_Eu imaginava quando você descobriria isso, Severo_", ele disse para si mesmo.

Ele levantou a mão e desenhou uma cruz invisível na porta. Depois lançou um feitiço sobre ela, de forma que a porta só poderia ser aberta pelo lado de dentro. Ainda sorrindo ele continuou andando pelo corredor.

Dentro da cela, Hermione e Severo estavam adormecidos nos braços um do outro.

Hermione se aconchegou ao corpo dele enquanto um feixe de sol atravessava a janela no topo do quarto, aquecendo o aposento. Lentamente os olhos dela se abriram, depois de uma noite de sexo, e o encontraram na cama ao seu lado.

Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou, deliciada quando ele respondeu ao seu beijo ainda sonolento. Severo nunca havia sido despertado com tanto carinho. Ele manteve os olhos fechados, saboreando a sensação, sentindo o calor daquela criatura maravilhosa que se movia sobre ele.

Ele gemeu com prazer quando a mão de Afrodite voltou a acariciá-lo...

Na porta, do lado de dentro, claramente visível quando eles resolvessem olhar para lá, estava o brasão brilhante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts.

A garantia da liberdade.

**Fim**


End file.
